Private Emotion
| format = CD single | recorded = 1999 | studio = | venue = | genre = * Pop * rock | length = 4:00 | label = Columbia | writer = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} "Private Emotion" is a pop song written by Eric Bazilian and Rob Hyman and originally recorded by The Hooters, for their 1993 album, Out of Body. The song was picked up by Ricky Martin and included on his Ricky Martin album. It was released as a single on February 8, 2000 and featured Swedish singer Meja. As Turkey was one of the countries where Martin's popularity was at its peak, Ricky Martin sings the song with Sertab Erener instead of Meja in the Turkish edition of the album. Live performances of the song have featured other artists such as Coco Lee and Delta Goodrem. The Australian maxi-single includes "Almost a Love Song", which is an English version of Martin's song "Casi un Bolero", taken from the Grammy-winning album Vuelve. Music video The first music video, directed by Francis Lawrence, aired in March 2000 and features Meja. The Turkish version features Sertab Erener instead of Meja. Chart performance The song became a top ten hit in Finland, Norway, Sweden, Switzerland, and the United Kingdom. In the United States, it reached number sixty-seven. In Sweden, "Private Emotion" was certified Gold. Formats and track listings Australian CD maxi-single #"Private Emotion" – 4:01 #"Livin' la Vida Loca" (Opening Performance) – 4:32 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Live - Video) – 3:34 #"Almost a Love Song" ("Casi un Bolero") – 4:40 European CD single #"Private Emotion" – 4:01 #"Livin' la Vida Loca" (Live - Video) (Opening Performance) – 4:32 European CD maxi-single #"Private Emotion" – 4:01 #"Livin' la Vida Loca" (Live - Video) (Opening Performance) – 4:32 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Live - Video) – 3:34 French CD single #"Private Emotion" – 4:00 #"Marcia Baila" – 3:58 French CD maxi-single #"Private Emotion" – 4:00 #"Marcia Baila" – 3:58 #"Livin' la Vida Loca" (Live - Video) (Opening Performance) – 4:32 #"She's All I Ever Had" (Live - Video) – 3:34 Japanese CD maxi-single #"Private Emotion" – 4:01 #"Livin' la Vida Loca" (Live Audio from One Night Only) – 4:39 #"Almost a Love Song" ("Casi un Bolero") – 4:39 UK CD maxi-single #1 #"Private Emotion" – 4:01 #"La Bomba" (Remix - Long Version) – 9:43 #"Livin' La Vida Loca" (Album Version) – 4:03 #"Livin' La Vida Loca" (Video Version) – 3:41 UK CD maxi-single #2 #"Private Emotion" – 4:01 #"DMC Mega Mix Edit – 7:33 #"Brits Performance (Video) – 5:30 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales References External links * * Category:1993 songs Category:2000 singles Category:Ricky Martin songs Category:The Hooters songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Songs written by Rob Hyman Category:Songs written by Eric Bazilian Category:Music videos directed by Francis Lawrence Category:Song recordings produced by Desmond Child Category:Vocal duets Category:Pop ballads